


Lie to Him

by n_u_t_m_e_g



Series: Night Vale Ficbits [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Carlos loves Cecil, Cecil is a member of the Vague yet Menacing Government Agency, In which Cecil doesn't love Carlos, Tables are turned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_u_t_m_e_g/pseuds/n_u_t_m_e_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't difficult, really; lying to the scientist was as easy as speaking on the radio. Perfect Carlos; perfect, gullible Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of tumblr prompts.

Sometimes Cecil felt kind of bad about lying to Carlos.   
Most of the time he didn't.  
The day The Vague Yet Menacing Government Agency found out that Carlos and his scientists were coming, his superiors had enlisted him to get... close to the scientist. Cecil agreed. Carlos was easy to manipulate; sometimes it seemed a little to easy, and Cecil thought that Carlos had caught on: but that look in the man's eyes proved him wrong. It had taken him a while to pull Carlos in, a difficult task, yes. But succesful. It was a rush, working someone like soft clay in the palm of a hand. Cecil loved it, the power to shatter someone.  
It was these kind of things that Cecil thought about when he watched Carlos sleep, hair tucked around his face and eyes closed in such a peaceful,  _trusting_ way. Cecil was propped up in one of his elbows, long fingers tracing their way up and down Carlos's spine.   
Cecil enjoyed this little game he had with Carlos, and the praise he received from his superiors. He thought about this for a while, looking out the window behind Carlos. Night Vale was a beautiful thing, truly it was, all black lines and dark splotches against a blacker sky.   
Carlos stirred beneath his now stilled hand, light brown eyes opening and blinking.   
"Cecil?"   
Cecil cast his eyes down and smiled a little bit, going to swipe his thumb across Carlos's cheekbone. "Yes?"   
"I didn't expect you to be awake,"  
"Ah, you know me, my lovely Carlos. Always thinking about something."  
Carlos smiled up at him. "Yeah, I suppose so. Got to sleep,  _querido_ , you have to announce at the football game tomorrow, yes?'   
"Yes, I do."  
Carlos pulled him down by the shoulders, kissing his neck.   
 _This job_ , Cecil thought, looking wickedly at the pulse in Carlos's neck.  _Is far too much fun._


End file.
